


Za jakie grzechy pokarali mnie tobą?!

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Niall vs. Bad Boy harry, Humor, bad memories
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: PROMPT.Niall i Harry chodzą razem do klasy i szczerze się nienawidzą. Niall jest typem kujona, a Harry to taki fejm XD* Praca przeniesiona z wattpad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pisałam to w kwietniu ubiegłego roku, ale pomyślałam, ze skoro publikuje też tutaj to może komuś się spodoba :)

 

** Harry: **

Kurwa na pewno spóźnię się na biologię, ale co miałem zrobić zostawić mamę samą z tym sukinsynem, bo ojcem na pewno go nie nazwę. Kolejny raz przyszedł się awanturować pod nasz dom. Ma sądowy zakaz zbliżania, ale co to daję jak patrolowi dojazd zajmuję prawie godzinę. Więc w oczekiwaniu na szanowną władzę ja musiałem szarpać się z tym pijakiem, przez co jestem trochę poobijany. Świetnie... ciekawe, jaką historie wymyślą dzisiaj widząc moje siniaki. Słyszałem już naprawdę wiele, oczywiście nikt nie powie mi tego osobiście w obawie o własne ząbki. Wszystkie te wiadomości dostarcza mi mój bardziej towarzyski przyjaciel Louis. Mały wkręci się wszędzie i dogada z każdym od kujona do szkolnego chuligana.

Wchodzę do klasy i wszystkie spojrzenia kierują się na mnie. Jak ja tego nienawidzę czuję się jak jeden z tych obiektów obserwowanych pod mikroskopem. Rozglądam się za Lou, dostrzegam go w ławce z Zaynem.

\- Może jakieś przepraszam za spóźnienie, chociaż Panie Styles?- pyta nauczycielka z drwiną. Jak ja nie cierpię tej starej jędzy i mam wrażenie, że moje uczucia są w pełni odwzajemnione.

\- Cokolwiek- rzucam z wyćwiczonym uśmieszkiem.

\- Siadaj, koło Nialla jest wolne miejsce.

\- Wolałbym siedzieć sam.- Mówię dość ostro, bo ten mały blond farbowany kujon jest jedyną osobą, której nie potrafię do końca rozgryźć. Patrzy tak jakby wiedział więcej niż inni i to mnie przeraża. Najlepszą obroną jest atak, więc często w jego kierunku lecą różne epitety.

\- Niestety, nie zawsze mamy to, czego chcemy- mówi wiedźma- ten projekt przygotowujemy w parach, a tylko Niall jest sam.

\- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi.- warczę i podchodzę do ławki. Widzę jak mój '"kolega" lekko się wzdryga, kiedy siadam.

\- Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie, możemy zaczynać. Na przygotowanie prezentacji macie dwa tygodnie. Tematy losujecie, nie popełnię tego samego błędu, co w tamtym roku i nie zostawię wam wyboru, bo będę miała znowu dwanaście prac o układzie rozrodczym. – Nauczycielka podchodzi do każdej ławki z zestawem karteczek. Oczywiście my jesteśmy ostatni. Zostały trzy, więc biorę środkową. Odwracam i wzdycham z ulgą.

-Co mamy?- słyszę cichy głos z lewej strony. Nieznacznie się odwracam, tak by go widzieć.

\- Krwionośny.- wygląda na zadowolonego, co mnie od razu irytuję- No i z czego się cieszysz?!- Widać, że zaskoczony moim wybuchem.

\- Może z tego, że nie będę musiał robić prezentacji o tym jak powstaję gówno?!- warczy w odpowiedzi. To pierwszy raz, kiedy mi się odciął. Na chwilę mnie przytyka, ale już po chwili mówię zanim zdążę pomyśleć:

\- Racja to byłoby przegięcie nie dość, że przygotowuję prezentację z gównem to miałbym jeszcze o gównie!- widzę jak gwałtownie zasysa powietrze, ale już nic nie mówi. Równo z dzwonkiem chce wyjść z klasy, ale zatrzymuję mnie jego ręka.

\- Myśl i mów sobie o mnie, co chcesz Harry, ale ja nie będę sam tego przygotowywać!

\- Aż tak zależy ci na moim towarzystwie Blondi? Może na mnie lecisz?!- Zaciska ręce w pięści i zgrzytając zębami mówi:

\- Nie mam kurwa pojęcia, za jakie grzech pokarali mnie twoją osobą!- Słyszę parsknięcie za plecami. Odwracam się i widzę szczerzącego się Louisa.

\- Jak widzę gorąco między panienkami, że aż iskry lecą.- Mówi i wybucha śmiechem.

\- Pieprz się Louis!- Odpowiadam równo z blondynem.

\- Nie ma sprawy.- Rzuca z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem- Któryś chętny?- Pyta poruszając znacząco brwiami. Zanim zdążyłem chociażby wymyślić ripostę wtrącił się Niall.

\- Chciałbyś Tommo.- Po chwili obaj śmieją się jakby to był najlepszy kawał stulecia. Zastanawiam się czy przypadkiem nie ma czegoś pomiędzy tą dwójką. Wychodzą z klasy, ręka Tomlinsona przerzucona jest przez ramię blondyna. Tylko...dlaczego do cholery mi to przeszkadza?

 

** Niall: **

Kiedy nauczycielka powiedziała, że robimy projekt w parach nie byłem zbyt szczęśliwy. Cicho liczyłem na to, że skoro nie ma Harry'ego to Lou ze mną siądzie. Niestety w poskokach przesiadł się do Malika, który ze zdziwienia dostał wytrzeszczu oczu, a potem się zarumienił. Chociaż było to ciężkie do zauważenia przez jego ciemną karnację. Jak ja mu zazdroszczę! Na mnie rumieńce widać z daleka jak na panience z epoki wiktoriańskiej, którą ktoś klepną w dupę. Louis starał się nawiązać jakąś rozmowę z Zaynem, przez co nasz szkolny Picasso peszył się jeszcze bardziej. Z wyglądu taki Bad boy, prawie czarne włosy postawione do góry i ułożone w quiffa, skórzana kurtka, podarte rurki i obowiązkowo martensy. Z kolei Louis to dość głośna pozytywnie zakręcona osoba z paroma milionami pomysłów na sekundę. Obcisłe lekko podwinięte spodnie, luźne tank topy dżinsowa kurtka do tego conversy i deskorolka. Dwóch bardziej różnych osób nie można znaleźć... chociaż nie wróć: Ja i Styles. Widzę, że Tommo dał sobie spokój i siedzi smutny to jest tak nienaturalny widok, że aż podnoszę się z krzesła i zanim orientuje się, co robie jestem już przy Zaynie. Dobrze, że nauczycielka zapomniała tego dziennika. Mulat zdziwiony podnosi na mnie spojrzenie. Nachylam się do ucha i mówię rozbawiony:

\- Co ty odpierdalasz? Nie graj rumieniącej się dziewicy to moja rola! Odezwij się do niego.

-Ale-e...- jąka się.

\- Malik ja widzę, lubisz go. Tylko mi tu nie zaprzeczaj!

\- On mnie nie,- mrukną tak cicho, że bardziej się domyśliłem niż usłyszałem, co powiedział.- jest z Harrym.

\- Nie jest.- Mówię stanowczo, skurczybyk mi nie wierzy!- Jak nie to zamknę was razem w schowku na mopy i światło zgaszę! Mam dość słuchania jego zachwytów nad twoją osobą- chyba wreszcie coś dotarło do tego pustego łba, ale ja się zmywam, bo Louis obudził się z transu i morduję mnie wzrokiem. Coś czuję, że się zemści. Do klasy wchodzi nauczycielka i sprawdza listę. Pięć minut później do klasy dociera Styles z nowymi obrażeniami na twarzy. Nienawidzę siebie za to, że jest mi go żal. W przeciwieństwie do innych wiem, co mu się pewnie stało. Mój starszy brat, z którym mieszkam jest policjantem i czasem wymsknie mu się coś z interwencji. Na samym początku próbowałem zagadać do Harry'ego, ale on chyba wziął to za litość i teraz mi docina na każdym kroku. Do tego mamy robić razem projekt... niech on nawet nie myśli, że ja wszystko napiszę. Losujemy tematy, ciekawe, jaki układ się nam trafi... błagam wszystkie bóstwa niebieskie: tylko nie rozrodczy! Harry bierze kartkę, odwraca i widzę na jego twarzy ulgę. Nie wytrzymuje i drugi raz w życiu się do niego odzywam.

-Co mamy?

\- Krwionośny.- uśmiecham się. Nawet nie będę musiał zaglądać do książek. Chyba nie pasuje mu moje szczęście, bo stara się mi jak najbardziej dopiec. Po tym tekście o gównie w moich oczach zakręciły się łzy. Zagryzłem wargę prawie do krwi i powtarzam w myślach: tylko nie płacz idioto, nie przez niego... przynajmniej nie tu i nie teraz. Gram twardego, ale w domu odreaguję to pewnie godzinną sesją ryczenia pod prysznicem. Postanawiam nie odpuszczać i gdy ten chce ewakuować się z klasy zatrzymuję go i tłumaczę jak dziecku, że sam nie zamierzam robić tego projektu. Widzę złośliwy błysk w jego oczach i już wiem, że szykuję się kolejna wiązanka obelg.

\- Aż tak zależy ci na moim towarzystwie Blondi? Może na mnie lecisz?!- to jest nawet gorsze, bo po części to prawda. Zakochałem się w tym idiocie pierwszego dnia szkoły i jakoś nie chce mi przejść. Wcale mi się to niepodobna: kocham osobę, które rani mnie najbardziej. Słynne szczęście Nialla Horana... postanawiam nie pozostać mu dłużnym i się odcinam. Za plecami słyszę parsknięcie i orientuję się, że Lou wcale nie wyszedł z Malikiem. Przez jego teksty myślę, że chce się zemścić, ale gdy widzę czystą radość w jego spojrzeniu wiem, że żartuję, więc odpowiadam słodko:

\- Chciałbyś Tommo- obejmuję mnie ramieniem i ciągnie z dala od Lokowanego. Po drodze śmiejemy się jak idioci.

Zatrzymujemy się przy szerokich parapetach gdzie siedzi Zayn i przygląda się czemuś w szkicowniku. Widzi nas i niepewnie się uśmiecha.

\- Jesteś cały Niall?- pyta- Kiepsko trafiłeś z partnerem.- mówi jakbym nie wiedział.

\- Taa- odpowiadam tylko.

\- Hej, a może on czuję do ciebie mięte przez rumianek?!- Uwaga Louis Tomlinson złote myśli. Parskam śmiechem. Zayn patrzy na niego dziwnie.

\- No, co?! Znam Harry'ego od podstawówki jeszcze na nikogo się tak nie uwziął. Może on jeszcze nie wyrósł z końskich zalotów. – Teraz już nawet Malik się śmieję.

\- Ty wyrosłeś Lou?- Pyta

\- Tak w końcu nie zrzuciłem Cię z krzesła ani nie podstawiałem nogi na korytarzu tylko próbowałem zagadać.- Tomlinson dopiero, gdy skończył zorientował się, co powiedział i na chwilę go zatkało. Mulat też się nie odzywa. Louis chciał spierdolić, ale mocno przytrzymałem go w miejscu.

\- Mam was na serio zamknąć z tymi mopami?!- Wydarłem się tak, że pół szkoły się za nami obejrzało, a Harry do nas podszedł.- Malik!- wrzasnąłem

\- Nie trzeba Ni- mruknął cicho- Większość mojego szkicownika jest zapełniona twoimi portretami Lou.- Tommo wyglądał jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg otwierał i zamykał usta. Złapałem Stylesa za nadgarstek i pociągnąłem gdzieś dalej- My nie będziemy przeszkadzać. A wy umówcie się w końcu!- Krzyknąłem oddalając się od nich. Po drodze puściłem gdzieś tego lokowanego barana. Myślę, że zrozumiał aluzję i nie będzie wtrącać. Nie spodziewałem się też, że za mną pójdzie.

\- Czego chcesz?- warknąłem.

\- Co to było?!- Zapytał zdezorientowany- Lou i Zayn?

\- Gdzie ty masz oczy? Albo uszy przecież Louis od pół roku do niego wzdycha?!

\- W sumie racja... ale myślałem, że wy jesteście razem...- mrukną speszony, świat się kończy Harry Styles niepewny.

\- Myślałeś, że jestem z Tommo?! To mój przyjaciel. To, że jestem gejem nie znaczy, że rzucę się na pierwszego chłopaka, który jest dla mnie miły...

\- Jesteś gejem?- Zapytał zszokowany.

\- Naprawdę myślałem, że to wiesz. W końcu tyle razy, co ty, to nikt tutaj nie wyzwał mnie od ciot i pedałów.- żałowałem, że nie ugryzłem się w język teraz będę mieć przejebane.

\- Przepraszam.- Powiedział z cichym westchnięciem.

\- Za co?! Przecież miałeś rację powinieneś teraz świętować! Niall Horan to ciota!

\- Nie.- powiedział stanowczo- nie cieszę się z tego, że miałem rację i naprawdę przepraszam za to, co mówiłem, za to dzisiaj w klasie też.- klepną ciężko na podłogę- skończmy ten temat. Co z projektem?- Stwierdziłem, że skoro on chce zakopać topór wojenny, przynajmniej na razie, to nie będę protestował.

\- Zrobię notatki, ale nie możemy przygotować tego u mnie. Brat ma dwoję małych wszystko niszczących potworów.

\- Spoko, moja mama jedzie w ten weekend do babci. Myślisz, że długo nam to zajmie?

\- Parę godzin, jak zrobię dobre notatki i nie trzeba będzie tekstu redagować.- Albo mi się wydaję, albo przez jego twarz przemkną cień zawodu. Co jest granę?! Ja się pytam?!

 

***

 

**Harry:**

Dzisiaj już piątek jeszcze parę lekcji i mam szkołę z głowy na dwa dni. Ta przerwa jest mi potrzebna. Inaczej wybuchnę i nie wiem, kto mnie będzie zbierać do kupy. Przysięgam na moje piękne loki ten tydzień dostarczył mi takich atrakcji, że do tej pory chodzę pół przytomny. Standardowo ojczulek utrudniał mi życie wyjątkowo często. Na dodatek Louis umówił się z Zaynem no i od tamtej pory zdecydowanie więcej czasu poświęca jemu. Postanowiłem być dobrym przyjacielem i nie wpierdalać się na siłę, ale ten idiota wpadł na genialny pomysł żeby mnie uspołecznić. Każdy lunch jestem zmuszony spędzić w towarzystwie gruchających gołąbków i Nialla. Nie byłoby to takie złe gdyby nie dręczące mnie poczucie winy względem blondyna.

Koniec lekcji! Kieruję się w stronę wyjścia ze słuchawkami na uszach. Nagle ktoś łapię mnie za ramię odwracam się i widzę wkurzonego Irlandczyka:

\- Ogłuchłeś?- Pyta.

\- Sorki, nie słyszałem.- Normalnie już bym się wydarł na osobę, która się tak do mnie odezwała, ale on niestety ma prawo żeby nie darzyć mnie zbytnio sympatią.

\- Skończyłem notatki. Co z projektem? Kiedy masz czas?- Zapytał już znacznie spokojniej. Teraz dopiero przypomniałem sobie, że mamy to cholerstwo skończyć u mnie. Na chwile przymknąłem powieki i westchnąłem.

\- Liczyłem na spokojny weekend, tak jakby nie marze o niczym innym jak o miesięcznym śnie.- Chyba był zszokowany moją szczerością, ale już po chwili się otrząsną i uśmiechną wesoło.

\- Możemy się spotkać dzisiaj, szybko to skończyć i będziesz mieć dwa dni... Co prawda nie jest to miesiąc, ale zawsze coś.- Jego przyjazne zachowanie powodowało jeszcze większy zamęt w mojej głowie.

\- Umm... ok niech będzie dzisiaj. To idziesz od razu?

\- Jasne.- Padła krótka odpowiedź. Dla innych uczniów widok nas dwóch idących gdzieś ramię w ramię i rozmawiających jak cywilizowani ludzie, był czymś tak niespotykanym, że parę osób potknęło się o własne nogi a jedna nawet spadła ze schodów. Jakby nie mogli zająć się własnym życiem. Prychnąłem cicho. Na co Niall spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany. Wskazałem w stronę tłumu na dziedzińcu.

\- Nienawidzę jak ktoś się tak na mnie perfidnie patrzy jakby mi chciał samym spojrzeniem dziurę w głowie wywiercić.

\- Nie jest to przyjemne- przyznał- Niestety ludzi nie zmienisz Harry.- Mówi spokojnie, delikatnie unosząc kąciki ust do góry. Po chwili obaj wybuchamy śmiechem. Przyznaję, że Horan wcale nie jest taki zły. Niestety chyba odziedziczone po ojcu geny sprawiły, że już na starcie spaliłem naszą znajomość. Docieramy w końcu do mojego domu po wypiciu dość mocnej kawy siadamy niechętnie do tych notatek. Są naprawdę szczegółowe i stwierdzam, że dzięki jego pracy prawdopodobnie nie będę musiał poprawiać przedmiotu

 

**Niall:**

Niby zwykłe piątkowe popołudnie, ale nic nie jest takie samo jak jeszcze zaledwie tydzień temu. Wszystko poprzestawiało się dołem do góry. Teraz jak gdyby nigdy nic jestem z Harrym u niego w kuchni, projekt jest już skończony. Mnie jednak jakoś nie spieszy się do domu, siedzę na blacie i przyglądam się jak chłopak szykuję dla nas kolację. Chciałem mu pomóc, ale mi nie pozwolił, więc nie pozostało mi nic innego jak czekanie. Gdy wszystko jest już gotowe i właśnie mamy zamiar siadać do stołu, rozlega się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Chwilę później słychać również krzyki.

\- Otwórz suko! To mój dom! Wszystko to jest moje! Ty razem z tym gówniarzem, który pewnie nie jest moim synem wszystko mi zabraliście!!!- Widzę jak twarz Stylesa blednie. Delikatnie kładę rękę na jego ramieniu i niepewnie je pocieram żeby go uspokoić.

\- Przepraszam, że musisz tego słuchać.- Słyszę jego słaby głos i próbuję spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale to co widzę przyprawia mnie o szok. On jest cały roztrzęsiony i na granicy płaczu. Decyduję się w jednej chwili. Wyciągam telefon i dzwonie do Grega.

\- Jestem u Harry'ego.- Mówię krótko. Słyszę, że zrywa się z krzesła i mówi drugiemu policjantowi, że mają interwencję. Mój brat ma bardzo silnie rozwinięty instynkt opiekuńczy względem mnie. Pogłębiło się to po tym jak rodzice wyrzucili mnie z domu.

\- Już jadę. Ten stary ramol nie chce ruszyć dupy z fotela!- Greg darzy swojego współpracownika czystą nienawiścią, a głównym powodem jest podejście tego drugiego do obowiązków. Rozłączam się i patrzę niepewnie na loczka.

\- Do kogo dzwoniłeś?- Wzdycham ciężko. Nie mam wyjścia muszę się z nim podzielić moją tajemnicą.

\- Mój brat zaraz będzie...- Nie zdążam dokończyć zdania, bo przerywa mi głośny huk. Do pomieszczenia wpada rozwścieczony pijany facet w średnim wieku. Domyślam się, że to ojciec mojego kolegi. Harry staję przede mną. O nie Styles tak to nie będzie! Nie jestem jakąś delikatną panienką! Szybko staję koło niego i w ostatniej chwili zdążam złapać za drewnianą deskę ze stołu i odbić butelkę, która zbliżała się do twarzy chłopaka. Mężczyzna rzuca się na nas wściekły i drze się na całą okolicę.

\- Powinienem utopić Cię jak jeszcze byłeś mały! Przynajmniej teraz nie miałbym syna pedała!- Sens słów nie do końca do mnie dociera. Adrenalina za szybko krąży mi we krwi. W końcu na coś przydały mi się te lekcje samoobrony, na które zaciągną mnie mój przyjaciel z Irlandii. Akcja- Reakcja. Słyszę krzyk Harry'ego i widzę, że leży na ziemi, a mężczyzna chcę kopnąć go w brzuch. Zanim zdążę pomyśleć, że mogę go zabić. Łapię z kuchenki patelnie z naszą kolacją i uderzam go z całej siły w tył głowy. Pada jak długi na podłogę, a Loczek powoli podnosi się z płytek. Widzę, że podkula prawą nogę.

\- Uszkodziłeś coś?- Pytam wskazując na jego kończynę. Widzę jak wpatruję się w moją twarz i dopiero teraz czuję, że z nosa sączy mi się krew, a lewy policzek piecze.

\- To tylko stłuczenie mięśnia.- Syczy przez zęby. -Sukinsyn zawsze wiedział gdzie uderzyć.- Chyba zorientował się, do czego się przyznał, bo momentalnie robi się czerwony.

\- Halo?! Chłopaki!?- Słyszę głos mojego brata. Kontem oka widzę też, że facet się ocknął

\- Tu jesteśmy!- Krzyczę. Widzę zdziwienie na twarzy Harry'ego. Greg wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Skanuję całą kuchnie, wreszcie jego wzrok zatrzymuję się na mojej twarzy i widzę czystą furię.

\- Spokojnie, oddychaj.- Mówię- Nos nie jest złamany zaraz będzie ok.

\- Młody nawet mnie nie denerwuj. Nie widziałeś swojej twarzy.- Mówi zmartwionym głosem. Zauważa faceta na podłodze i parska śmiechem.- Wpiszę to, jako samoobronę.- Oszołomiony mężczyzna siada i patrzy na nas z nienawiścią w oczach. Zrywa się i próbuję na mnie rzucić, ale Greg mu nie pozwala.- No nie ładnie, proszę pana. Atakować mojego młodszego brata.- Wyprowadza zdezorientowanego mężczyznę do radiowozu. Wychylam się przez drzwi i wołam za nim:

\- Lepiej żeby ktoś obejrzał mu tą głowę! Ta patelnia była zajebiście ciężka!

\- No, co ty nie powiesz młody... Nie musisz dzisiaj wracać, zostań z kolegą. – Mówi jeszcze i odjeżdża. Wracam do pomieszczenia i widzę istny Armagedon: po całej kuchni rozrzucone jest jedzenie i kawałki szkła. Pośrodku tego wszystkiego siedzi skulony chłopak na którego widok moje serce podskakuję parę razy. Podchodzę i kucam obok niego. Widzę, że załamanie nerwowe jest lada moment.

\- Hazz?- Pytam niepewnie.

\- Więc teraz już wiesz, jestem synem pijaka. Odkąd stracił pracę wyżywa się na mnie. Gdy mama się zorientowała, rozwiodła się z nim, ale on i tak wraca... jak jakiś pieprzony bumerang.

\- Teraz tak szybko nie wróci.- Obiecuję cicho.- Mój brat ma być komendantem, bo ten stary idzie na emeryturę. Greg tak jakby jest przewrażliwiony na moim punkcie. Zdziwię się jak nie wyśle go na Antarktydę...

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki miły? Traktowałem Cię okropnie w szkole. Dopiero od tygodnia zachowuję się względem ciebie jak człowiek. Możesz się odgryźć, powiedzieć, że jestem ofiarą mam pojebanego ojca sadystę... Nawet Louis o tym nie wie- Czuję jak zaczyna się trząść. Podnoszę jego podbródek i patrzę mu w oczy.

\- Hazza... Ja wiedziałem od początku - mówię szeptem. Widzę na jego twarzy szok.-Brat był wściekły, ten starszy policjant opóźniał interwencję i ogólnie utrudniał mu pracę. Parę razy słyszałem jak żalił się swojej żonie.

\- Zawsze wiedziałeś- szepcze- Dlaczego się nie broniłeś jak cię wyzywałem w szkole?- Wzruszam ramionami.

\- Nie potrafiłbym.- Widzę na jego policzkach łzy. Podnoszę się i wyciągam do niego rękę. Pomagam mu wstać i wyjść po schodach.

 

**Harry:**

Podczas gdy Niall znikną w mojej łazience i zmywa krew z twarzy, ja siedzę na brzegu łóżka i tępo wpatruję się w ścianę. W mojej głowie cały czas krążą jego słowa: Nie potrafiłbym.- On jest takim szczerym, bezinteresownym chłopakiem, a ja byłem skończonym idiotą, że tak go traktowałem. Moje rozmyślania przerywa delikatne potrząśnięcie za ramię.

\- Harry?- Odwracam się do niego i zachłystuję powietrzem, jest tuż koło mnie bez koszulki. Muszę przyznać, że jego ciało jest całkiem nieźle wyrzeźbione. Jest szczupły, ale nie chudy. Widać ładnie zarysowane mięśnie, a nie wystające kości.- Pytałem czy możesz mi pożyczyć jakąś koszulkę, bo moja jest we krwi, ale się zawiesiłeś...

\- Nie ma sprawy. – podchodzę do szafki i wyciągam kilka moich ulubionych bluzek- wybierz którą chcesz.- Uśmiecham się do niego niepewnie. Wybiera zwykłą czarną z krótkim rękawkiem. Po chwili siedzi już całkowicie odprężony na moim łóżku i wyjada mój zapas słodyczy z komody. Widząc mój wzrok: uśmiecha się i niewinnie mówi.

\- No co? Jestem głodny, a ty masz kiepską skrytkę.- Wybucham śmiechem i zabieram mu kilka cukierków na co fuka obrażony i odsuwa się dalej. Przez chwilę panuję cisza, zamykam oczy i osuwam się na poduszki. Czuję na sobie jego wzrok. Otwieram niechętnie oczy by spotkać jego zamyślone spojrzenie.

\- Nad czym się tak zastanawiasz?- Pytam.

\- Czy aby na pewno jestem zdrowy psychicznie.- Odpowiada, a ja nic nie rozumiem. Chcę go zapytać o co do cholery chodzi, ale nie zdarzam bo czuję jego usta na swoich. Nie zastanawiam się dlaczego to robi tylko wciągam go na swoje kolana i rozchylam wargi pozwalając jego językowi spotkać się z moim. Desperacko potrzebuję poczuć go jak najbliżej, wiedzieć że chociaż raz ktoś chce mnie. Prawdziwego mnie. Jego palce wplątane są w moje włosy, delikatnie za nie ciągnąc. Na chwilę odrywamy się by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

\- Niall?- Ten cichy szept jest wszystkim: prośbą, pytaniem, wyznaniem i odpowiedzią. Słyszę jego radosny śmiech i już nie mam więcej wątpliwości. Jednym płynnym ruchem zrywam z niego koszulkę nie dbając o to gdzie wyląduję.

\- Widzę, że idziemy z tym dalej.- Mówi i po raz kolejny łączy nasze wargi. Rękami przesuwam po jego odsłoniętym cielę. Najpierw plecy, zjeżdżam dłońmi wzdłuż kręgosłupa, następnie biodra by w końcu złapać go za pośladki na co reaguję cichym warknięciem.

\- Masz na sobie za dużo ubrań Styles.- w następnej sekundzie moja bluzka leży już na podłodze, a ten niepozorny blondyn rozpina mi już spodnie. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru protestować. Kocham obcisłe rurki, ale pierwszy raz w życiu wolałbym mieć na sobie coś luźniejszego. Bo przynajmniej łatwiej byłoby to zdjąć, a tak dopiero po paru minutach udaję się nam wspólnym wysiłkiem ich pozbyć, a to dopiero połowa sukcesu, bo spodnie Ni wcale nie są luźniejsze...

Po chwili i wielu przekleństwach jesteśmy już tylko w bokserkach. kolejny raz zawzięcie się całując: splatane języki i delikatne przygryzienia warg. Gdy czuję jego rękę wsuwającą się w moje bokserki wyginam ciało w łuk i jęczę z przyjemności. Uśmiecha się przez pocałunek, chwilę później jego usta zjeżdżają na moją szyję i klatkę piersiową, zostawia tam parę czerwonych śladów, gryzie i drażni sutki. Jednocześnie zsuwając ze mnie bokserki, podnosi na mnie pytający wzrok a ja tylko się uśmiecham. Nie wiem co dostrzega w moich oczach, ale chyba to wystarcza by dodać mu pewności siebie. Zdejmuję ze mnie bieliznę i przesuwa po mnie spojrzeniem, ponownie łączy nasze wargi i z każdą sekundą kieruję się coraz bardziej na południe. Gdy dociera do mojego penisa bez zastanowienia przejeżdża kilkakrotnie językiem po całej długości, pomagając sobie dłonią bierze go do ust i zasysa. Po paru minutach jestem już bardzo blisko więc odsuwam się od niego by sięgnąć po lubrykant i prezerwatywę. Widzę jego niepewny wzrok, uspokajająco go całuję, chwilę później kładę się z powrotem i rozchylam nogi.

\- Niall?

\- Hazz... ja nigdy nie byłem na górze... Jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz?

\- No to obaj debiutujemy w nowej roli- odpowiadam z uśmiechem- Nigdy nie byłem partnerem pasywnym.- Widzę, że teraz jest jeszcze bardziej niepewny.- Chce tego Ni. Chce żebyś to był ty. Muszę poczuć Cię w sobie... Potrzebuję żebyś pieprzył mnie tak aż zapomnę jak się nazywam.- Słyszę jego ciężki oddech. Następnie pochyla się i pieści wewnętrzną stronę moich ud. Podkłada mi pod tyłek poduszkę i bardziej rozsuwa moje pośladki. Zatacza kółka językiem wokół mojego otworu, następnie wsuwa go do środka. Z początku powoli, ale stopniowo przyspiesza. Czuję jak dotyka mnie śliskim od lubrykantu palcem i bardzo ostrożnie go we mnie wpycha, to dość dziwne uczucie, ale na razie nie czuję bólu. Przy kolejnym pojawia się lekkie dyskomfort. Trzeci powoduję ból, Niall rozciąga mnie pod każdym możliwym kątem. Gdy pociera moją prostatę wypuszczam zadowolone westchnienie i rozluźniam się. Widząc to blondyn z powrotem kieruję swoje palce w to miejsce. Minutę później delikatnie we mnie wchodzi, najpierw do połowy, a gdy moje mięśnie się rozluźniają wsuwa się cały. Ból jest znacznie silniejszy niż przy palcach, najpierw czeka aż się przyzwyczaję. Zaplatam nogi wokół jego bioder, a on pochyla się i kolejny raz całuję. Dokładnie bada wnętrze moich ust, a jego dłoń stymuluję mojego członka, czasami tylko kciukiem pieści główkę. To odwrócenie uwagi od bólu i działa idealnie, bo już chwilę później jest on zdecydowanie słabszy.

\- Już możesz... Kochanie- szepcze.

 

**Niall:**

Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że ten wieczór potoczy się w ten sposób. Gdy zdecydowałem się na ten pocałunek byłem pewny, że mnie odepchnie a nie przyciągnie. Kiedy powiedział, że chce mnie poczuć w sobie prawie dostałem zawału. Na szczęście sądząc po jego jękach i uśmiechu nie idzie mi źle. Staram się ułatwić mu to jak tylko się da. Odwracam jego uwagę od bólu pocałunkami i obciąganiem. Chyba pomogło, bo czuję jak powoli się odpręża.

\- Już... Możesz... Kochanie- Z tym ostatnim słowem roztapiam się jak masło w mikrofalówce. Ostrożnie się z niego wycofuję by po chwili znowu pchnąć. Ręce opieram po obu stronach jego głowy, językiem zostawiam mokre wzory na jego szyi od czasu do czasu zaznaczając ją również malinką. Gdy mocniej oplata mnie nogami w pasie przyspieszam swoje ruchy, obaj jęczymy. Czuję ciepło i ucisk na moim członku... to jest tak zajebiste uczucie... wiem, że nie potrwa to już zbyt długo. Zmieniam kont uderzeń, a Hazz przeklina i drapie moje plecy. Wreszcie trafiłem w jego prostatę, teraz każde pchniecie kieruję właśnie tam.

\- Ni... mocniej!- Słyszę rozkaz. Śmieję się, całuję tego idealnego idiotę, który jutro nie będzie mógł chodzić i spełniam jego żądanie. Po paru minutach czuję ciepło kumulujące się w moim podbrzuszu, więc przesuwam ręką po penisie Harry'ego.

\- Niall...- słyszę swoje imię i czuję mięśnie zaciskające się na moim członku. Harry dochodzi, a jego sperma rozlewa mi się po ręce. Parę sekund później jestem na szczycie. Bezsilnie opadam na chłopaka pode mną i słyszę coś, czego się nie spodziewałem.

\- Kocham Cię Niall... tylko za bardzo się tego bałem.- Śmieję się.

\- Ja ciebie też... od naszej pierwszej rozmowy „Wełniana Istoto".- Wysuwam się z niego, wyrzucam prezerwatywę i z powrotem się przytulam.

\- „Wełniana istoto"? Co to w ogóle jest?

\- To ładniejsze określenie barana.- Widzę jego minę i wybucham śmiechem. Gra obrażonego.

\- Marny z ciebie aktor.- Droczę się.- Wiesz, że Tommo nie da nam żyć jak się dowie?

\- Czemu, to chyba dobrze, że jesteśmy razem?

\- Jesteśmy?

\- To chyba oczywiste- odpowiada. Przytakuję mu i uśmiecham się szeroko. Obawiam się, że szczęka wypadnie mi z zawiasów.

\- Tomlinson od tygodnia zapowiada, że skończymy w łóżku. Teraz trzeba będzie przyznać mu rację...

\- Kurwa- jękną Harry- do końca życia będzie nam to wypominał. Miejmy to z głowy.- Bierze telefon do ręki i dzwoni.

***

** Oczami Tommo: **

Właśnie jestem w dość jednoznacznej pozycji ze swoim chłopakiem, a tu dzwoni telefon.

\- Nawet się nie waż Tomlinson!- Normalnie nie rozważał odebrania, ale to Hazza dzwoni...

\- Możesz później zadzwonić?- Syczę przez zaciśnięte zęby do Stylesa, a Zayn zabija mnie wzrokiem.

\- Nie.- Krótka odpowiedź- Mam tylko komunikat: jestem z Niallem.- Mówi i się rozłącza.

\- Aaaaaaa!!!!!! Wiedziałem!!!! Genialny Louis zawsze ma rację!!!! Kurwa!!!! Tak!!!


End file.
